


Banker

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Theannakey's prompt of Banker.</p>
<p>John gets rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banker

John spent a rather boring half an hour waiting for someone to turn up. There were muffled noises from the room full of balloons behind him, then a crash followed by a swearing that could only have come from Greg. A moment later, there came the distinctive sound of balloons being burst.

“John? John! Are you in here?” called Greg.

“Yes!” called back John. “Pop more of the balloons and I'll come join you.”

“Well, give us a hand then!” shouted Greg.

John joined in the balloon-popping fest, but it still took an annoyingly long time for enough to be cleared that he could get through to the door.

Greg and a couple of other officers were by the door with pins.

“The situations you get yourself into,” said Greg with wonder.

“It's not me, it's Sherlock,” said John. “Speaking of...?”

“Downstairs,” said Greg. He turned back to the balloons. “I suppose we'll need all these as evidence.”

John left him to it.

Sherlock was downstairs, apparently examining the contents of the clown's safe. A balloon popped upstairs, and he flinched.

“Find anything?” asked John. Sherlock looked up and gave him a brief once over as if checking he was in one piece, and then turned back to the safe.

“Security box,” he said. “From Coutts. Which means- Oh! The banker!”


End file.
